


The Red Rain 红雨

by Enoya



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Hurts So Good, Implied Relationships, M/M, Short One Shot, 原创工具人
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24677578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enoya/pseuds/Enoya
Summary: “他和我一样明白那些寓意，所有人都是。可是到了最后，雨不过是雨，真实的只有死亡。我意识到这不是一场胜利，远远不是。我们生存——仅此而已。”
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Male Shepard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	The Red Rain 红雨

**Author's Note:**

> 红光一把刀。  
> 结局没有下雨，是我想让它下。

雨落在地上，红色的雨。天空显得阴沉，像是生锈的铁那种暗褐色。雷声滚滚而来，那是某种巨大，可怖而不可知的存在从腹腔深处发出的低吼。空气静止着，潮湿，凝滞而厚重得仿佛有形。死亡，死亡在那里，散发着铁腥味，像是新鲜的，浸湿土地的血。

那两千英尺高的巨物轰然倒下，仿佛生命一瞬间被从它的躯体中抽走。红色的，灼热的死亡不容抗拒，无可置疑地降临，以那将一切碾碎为齑粉的气魄，排山倒海，席卷一切。大地在这恐怖的威慑下震颤，而我合上眼，战栗着等待被那股伟力所征服。然而它只是穿透我而去，穿透一切血肉之躯。

我跪倒在地，牙齿打颤。红色的雨水落下来，冰凉，发腥。像血。可它是透明的，发着微光——机器的血。我用手接住它，它聚集在我的掌心。它和真正的血一样黏。

“嗨。”一只手放在我的肩膀上，我抬起头。“我们赢了。”

“是啊。”我说。雨水正在迅速地浸透一切——尸体，弹片，瓦砾，废墟。它们都发着红光。“我们赢了。”

胜利——以怎样的代价？尸体，成千上万具尸体。人类，突锐人，阿萨丽人，塞拉睿人，奎利人，克洛根人。桀斯。男人和女人，成年人和孩子，战士和平民。我们和那些曾是我们的怪物。两个月时间，我们在废墟上收集尸体，或者它们的残余物。碎肉在阳光下发臭。我们把它们堆积起来，匆匆掩埋。然后，舰队回来了，带来血肉模糊的人们，还有更多尸体。

红雨下了三天三夜。透明的，红色的，发光的雨水渗进了土里，蒸发到空气中，好像把一切都染上了粘稠的，令人不安的铁腥味。它尝起来是咸的，像血，像眼泪。然后，它停了，消失得无影无踪。没人知道它从何而来，又去了何处。

那个男人就那么站在雨中，直到雨停下。我得知他是从前线回来的伤员之一。第二天下午，当我把一具人类只剩上半身的尸体拖上运输车时，他就站在那儿看着我。准确地说，他的目光穿过我，望向某个没有焦点的远处。那样的眼神，就像在寻找什么东西。

“你在找什么？”我朝他喊道。

他缓缓地朝我转过来。“我并不认为他在这儿。”

“你在找人吗？”我问他，“伤员都在临时医院里。至于那些遗体，许多已经被埋掉了。”

他朝我走过来，因受伤而跛行。我从他的制服认出来他是联盟海军的人。他站在我身边，望着运输车里堆积着的尸体——完整的，残缺的，人类的，非人类的。各色的血和雨水混合在一起。他轻轻地说：“他们值得一场像样的葬礼。”

“这不可能。”我告诉他，“它们太多了，而且很快就会腐败。我们没有时间把它们分别安葬。”

“我明白，我明白。”他说，“我希望他们至少能被人们记住。”

“他们会的。”我说。“你在找什么人？遗体的狗牌都在临时营地，你应该去那儿看看。”

“我不是在找人。”他说着，抬头望着红色的雨幕。“我只是在……回忆。”

我叹了口气。有许多人来到这里，抱着一线希望，寻找他们失去的某个人。他们无一例外，一无所获。探测仪早已表明在那些废墟下没有生命迹象。我知道自己不必告诉他们这些，他们未必不知道。但在这个男人身上，我感觉不出那样的迫切或绝望——他只是看着。他的胸口绑着骨折时用的固定带，红色的雨水浸透了它。像他这样的伤员应该待在临时医院里。奇怪的是，没有人阻拦他，或者问他为什么出现在这里，仿佛这理所当然。

就像这雨。

“你觉得这是什么玩意儿？”我问他。

“大概那阵冲击波影响了大气层什么的，我猜。”

“那为什么它是红色的？为什么它……闻起来像血？”

“我不知道。”那男人说。“我们应该取些样本回去研究。”他在雨中缓缓眨了眨眼，几颗水珠顺着他的脸颊滚落。“你失去了什么人吗？”

“我的弟弟，杰克，他是个士兵，和我一样。那小混蛋一直说等战争结束要去环游星际。他甚至没留下遗体。”我告诉他。“你呢？”

“某个我爱的人。”他简单地说。

“我很抱歉。”我说。

他摇摇头，伸出一只手，接住那发光的，红色的雨。“你知道吗，我有一种感觉——他的一部分在这里。他们所有人的一部分。”

我抬头望着雨。这是一个给予人安慰的想法，想象这场雨来自于那些死去的生命。但它亦是某种不祥的征兆，某种神秘的隐喻。这一意象恰巧迎合着人们内心深处的恐惧，或者敬畏。这不过是雨，发光的，红色的，粘稠的雨，可它依然是雨——是吗？或许它是机器的血：收割者的血，桀斯的血。那些死去人们的血。它是眼泪，那些破灭的魂灵的眼泪，那些在过去的千万个轮回中消亡的生命的眼泪。它充满了残酷而鲜明的寓意。

他和我一样明白那些寓意，所有人都是。可是到了最后，雨不过是雨，真实的只有死亡。我意识到这不是一场胜利，远远不是。我们生存——仅此而已。

此刻，这场红雨静静地下着，像一场无声的哀悼，不仅仅为那些死去的人，更为了活着的人。


End file.
